Better Than Fire
by The Grimmy Reaper
Summary: What happened with Carlisle and Edward before the other family members came along? Warning: Contains slash! And maybe some spoilers!
1. Prologue: Edward's POV

I was thinking the other day about why Carlisle changed Edwrd. This is what came out of it. I might just integrate my story _The Word of Your Body_ in with this one. I'm not sure yet, but they tie in together so well. So, if at a later point, my other story disappears, that is why!

A/N: Contains slash! Carlisle/Edward, possibly some others later.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

* * *

"Good evening, Edward," Dr. Cullen said as e entered my hospital room.

"And to you, Dr. Cullen," I responded. He flashed a brilliant smile at me. If I had been standing my knees would have buckled beneath me. Getting the Spanish Influenza was almost worth it, because I got to meet him, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I had never known emotions like this before toward anyone, male or female. Carlisle, though, had awakened a part of me I had not been aware of before I had become ill.

He was inhumanly attractive with blonde hair and warm topaz eyes. He was of average height, but that was the only average thing about him. His touch was gentle and kind, almost healing in itself.

I smiled shyly at him. He glanced over at my mother, Elizabeth Masen, lying in the bed beside mine (It was just my mother and I now. The Spanish Influenza had already overtaken my father). When he looked back at me, his eyes were chastising.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Edward?" he asked, a sly smile on his face. "It is getting quite late."

I chuckled. "Well, since you only work at night, I have to stay awake to see you." I knew I wasn't being subtle, but I didn't care. He did only work at night. I hated that. My sleeping schedule was reversed by that point.

Cough, cough. I was getting worse. That cough had been extremely painful. Carlisle had seen the pain on my face, as well. He went from casual to professional in a split second as he rushed ot my bedside, stethoscope in hand. He pulled back my blankets, put the stethoscope to my chest, and listened to my breathing. Normally I would have loved Carlisle being so close to me; I would have loved the fact that he was touching me. At that moment, though, all I could think about was my imminent death.


	2. Decisions: Carlisle's POV

A/N: Contains slash!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

* * *

I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me. Tears would have been rolling down my cheeks if I could cry. I had seen this before, and I would see it again. The difference in this case was that I had grown to care about Elizabeth and Edward Masen. Especially young, sensitive, beautiful Edward. Everything in my medical experiences told me Edward would die, but I knew I couldn't let that happen. The moment was drawing near when I would have to choose to save Edward or not, to do what only I could do. For now, though, I needed to focus on my other patients. I went about my rounds, trying not to think about Edward or what I was considering doing to him.

My shift ended just before dawn. I hated the fact that I had to go home when I was capable of staying all day and night. I couldn't sleep. I was needed there. If I went home, I would be restless until my next shift. There were dying patients at the hospital who needed me.

Just as I had thought, I spent the day waiting to go back to work. I should have fed, but I had no urge to. I normally would not have had to have been as careful about feeding, but Edward made me more cautious. He would have probably noticed the subtle shift in my eye color; the longer I went without feeding, the darker they became.

I went straight to Elizabeth and Edward's room when I got to the hospital, just as I did every night. When I got there, though, things had gotten much worse. Elizabeth was resting. Edward was awake, but only barely. I could see that he had gotten worse just bye his face. His breathing was labored and rough. His eyes were half-closed. He coughed violently, his whole body tensing and convulsing. I flinched as I read the pain on his face, in his eyes. I had been standing in the doorway, not visible to Edward from that angle. I watched him go into a reluctant sleep.

As soon as I was positive he was asleep, I walked into the room to check on their vital statistics. Edward was much worse. Elizabeth was much the same as she had been the night before. I had seen how quickly Edward had gone downhill, though. Who knew how much time longer she had? How much time did Edward have? How much time did I have to make my decision?

Edward slept throughout the nigh, which was odd for him. He usually spoke to me during my shift. I knew I didn't have long to decide. Elizabeth woke up a few times to check on Edward, trying to take care of him. In truth, she was only hurting her chances of surviving, but she wouldn't listen when I told her that.

Over the next few nights, I could see the decline in Edward's health. I was sure I would run out of time and have to make my decision in a split second. It might even come down to almost exposing myself for the monster I was.

It pained me to think of Edward dying, to never see that flash of intuition in his eyes again, to never again witness the sweetness and innocence in his smile. I had made the decision to change him several times, but the memories of my own change would rush back into my mind. I remembered the pain and agony I felt as the venom overtook my body. I thought of the burning sensation I felt every day as I was exposed to human blood. Though I knew I would never attack a human, the temptation was still there. Those thoughts would always change my mind. Could I really put Edward through that?

Then, there was Edward's blood. I would have to drink it to change him. I didn't think I could because: (a) I had never tasted human blood before. I didn't know if I wanted to. Once I tasted it, could I stop? (b) The scent of Edward's blood was amazing. He was (as the Italian Volturis would call it) my "la tua cantante". My singer. The scent of his blood called to me. Once I tasted his blood, would I be able to stop and keep from killing him?

The day I made up my mind came in mid-September. I arrived at the hospital, thinking I would see the same thing as I had for the past week or so: a semi-conscious Edward and an overtly maternal Elizabeth. The scene was nothing like I had expected, though.

Edward was completely unconscious, with a layer of sweat on his skin, still not relaxed even in sleep. Elizabeth was conscious, but only slightly. I rushed over to her. She must have had a fever of at least 104 degrees. She grabbed me by my shirt collar with a surprising amount of strength. Her green eyes were piercing. She was struggling to breathe.

"Save him!" she cried. I was taken aback at the power in her voice.

I managed to respond, "I'll do everything in my power." I took her hand, trying to comfort her. With such a high fever, she probably didn't notice the icy cold temperature of my skin.

"You must!" she declared. "You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." I was sure shock and paranoia corssed my face. How could she have possibly known? She didn't notice my dismay, though. As soon as she was done speaking, she passed out, the fever becoming too much for her to bear.

In that moment, I knew what my decision had to be. After decades of pondering making a companion for myself, my mind was made up in a second. I had to honor Elizabeth's wishes. I had to do everything in _my_ power to save Edward...


	3. New Sight: Edward's POV

A/N: Contains slash. CarlislexEdward. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

* * *

I was drifting, floating, flying. It was dark and cold, but I remember I wasn't afraid. I welcomed the blackness and the frigid air. I willed it to consume me. To take me over. To end my pain.

But suddenly, there was a voice beside me. "Elizabeth..." It was Carlisle saying my mother's name. He sounded sad, distraught. Then, he moved to be next to me. "Edward, can you hear me?" He sounded anxious and on the verge of tears. I wanted to respond, but the blackness was creeping toward me, around me. I wanted to comfort him. Tears shouldn't mar his perfect face. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

I could feel myself losing hold on Carlisle's voice. I struggled with myself. I had to hang onto that, just that, just him. Carlisle. I couldn't let him go. The more I struggled against it, though, the more I was losing him.

The last thing I remember before the darkness grasped me was Carlisle saying, "Don't worry, Edward. I won't let you go..."

********************

The Angel of Mercy was holding me, clasping onto me tightly. I knew the Angel would protect me. He would let no harm fall upon me. Suddenly the Angel held me tighter.

Pain. Agony. Burning sensations rippled through me. I cried out in pain, my back arching against the hard surface beneath me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry..." The Angel of Mercy was apologizing. He sounded sad, guilty, pained. I reached toward the Angel. he grabbed my hand, comforting me while I was trying to comfort him. "It will all be over in a few days. You won't be in pain anymore. I will protect you." I wanted to speak to him, to ask him what was happening, but I could only scream and writhe in agony.

_What have you done to me, Angel of Mercy? How can this be protecting me when it is so excrusiating? Why can't you stop this agony? What's happening? Am I dying? Could it be anything else? Only death could be this painful..._

50,265 seconds later. The pain was still intense. Things were becoming clearer, Angel of Mercy was no longer an angel at all, though he was as close as to heavenly perfection as there was on this earth. It was Carlisle. That was clear to me now, though I still did not know why he had done this to me (whatever it was). I could also control my cries of anguish. I could stay still and quiet for longer periods of time.

I listened to Carlisle's slow, steady breathing. He sat by my side. When I concentrated hard enough, it was almost as if I could hear his thoughts.

61,809 seconds later. My screams of anguish were dwindled down to the occassional groan. I had been noticing the fact that it pained Carlisle every time I screamed. I hated to hurt him. I learned to control myself. I focused on him, trying to catch glimpses of his mind again. I was convinced by this point that I had indeed heard his mind.

Carlisle still hadn't moved. I tried to open my eyes, trying to catch sight of him. I wasn't sure if I was dying or not. Seeing Carlisle would make the pain worthwhile. Everytime I tried, though, my eyes would feel like they were on fire. What cruel fate had been beset upon me that I could not see him but could feel his presence beside me.

110,401 seconds later. This torture, this neverending nightmare, was drawing to a close. Carlisle's mind was much clearer to me now. I found it easier to focus on it rather than his voice.

The pain that had been consuming my entire body was moving away from my hands and feet, seeming ot move toward my heart. It was creeping slowly, but as it moved, the pain in the still burning parts would intensify.

The seconds passed slowly. I could feel the heat in my chest growing. My heart rate has increased. I was breathing hard and quickly. My arms and legs were no longer on fire. It was just my abdomen.

This was it. I knew what was happening. I was dying. Not even Hell could compare to the torture I had felt over the past couple of days.

All the pain was in my heart now. My heart was pounding. Then, with one final _clunk_, my heart (and the pain) stopped. 202,176 seconds.

I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear. I could see every minute detail of everything. I could hear every small sound. I could feel the air move.

"Edward?" a gentle voice said beside me. I leaped from the table I had been lying on into a crouching position, a low snarl escaping from my throat.

I stared at the source of the voice. Carlisle. I straightened up, ashamed of myself. I had just threatened Carlisle. Then, I really saw him. That angelic face, that creature of pure perfection... He was more perfect than I remembered, though my memories seemed blurry now for some reason. I must have died. This must be Heaven.

"Carlisle?" I asked timidly. I was taken aback at the sound of my own voice. It was smooth, like the chime of bells, like an angelic chorus. Once I had regained my composure, I spoke again. "What happened to me?"


	4. Distractions: Carlisle's POV

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

* * *

I flinched as Edward screamed in agony. How could I have done this to him? No matter what Elizabeth had said, I shouldn't have gone through with it. She'd had no idea what she was asking me to put her son through. For the first time in 2 and a half centuries, I wanted to cry. No, I needed to cry. I truly was a monster.

I cradled my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry." Somehow, through his pain and torment, through the sheer agony I knew he was feeling, he reached his hand toward me. Whether it was to ask for comfort or to accept my apology, I knew not. I didn't care. I grabbed his hand. "It will all be over in a few days. You won't be in pain anymore. I will protect you," I promised. I was sure he wouldn't understand what I meant when at that moment he was undergoing more pain than anyone should ever have to endure. I meant it, though. I would do everything in my power to protect Edward Masen, my la tua cantante.

********************

Just over 2 days into the change, I could tell it was coming to an end. Edward's heart was pounding. With one last beat, his heart stopped, and he opened his eyes. I could see the bewilderment in them as he adjusted to his new vision.

"Edward?" I said gently. He leaped from the table into a crouching position and snarled at me. Then, he suddenly straightened up, as if realizing it was only me. I was still wary of him, though. He was a newborn, and they tended to be unpredictable.

"Carlisle?" he asked. "What happened to me?" I knew how to answer that question, but for some reason, my brain and my mouth weren't working together on this one. In my mind, I heard myself explaining it, but I could only stare at Edward. I knew I should have expected what he looked like, considering I had watched him change, but now that his face was no longer contorted with pain and suffering, no wthat his appearance was combined with the fluid movements of his new form, I was stunned into silence. The crimson red eyes of a newborn well-suited Edward, and the alabaster contrasted perfectly with his bold bronze hair.

Just the his lips curled into a crooked smile. "Thank you, Carlisle, but I really just want to know what happened." What? Why did he just thank me? 'You called me beautiful, and though I am not accustomed to being called that word, as it is considered feminine, I will gladly take the compliment." But I didn't say that. I thought it. "Are you sure you didn't say it?" Yes. I'm positive.

"Maybe if I explain what happened, this too will be explained," I said. There was no way to tell him except to just say it. "Edward, what happened to you was a change. You are no longer who, or what, you were before."

"What am I?" he hesitantly asked.

"You're a..." Pause. "You're a vampire." I expected a chuckle, a giggle, something, but instead, all I got was a look of consideration and then acceptance.

"That makes sense," he said, after a moment of silence. I wondered to myself why. Before I could ask, though, he was already answering me. "You were thinking about it while I was..." Pause.

_Changing?_

"Changing. Thank you. Then, you were also thinking about it -" Crooked smile. "- before you called me beautiful. You were thinking about sunlight and blood..." He trailed off. "You don't kill humans, do you?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. I mean, you're a doctor. Wouldn't that contradict everything you stand for?" He chuckled. His laugh distracted me. He was mesmerizing.

"Once again, thank you," he said, a full smile playing on his lips now. I was embarrassed. This would take some getting used to.

"So, since you don't kill humans, what do you do?" he asked. Suddenly, reality hit me. Edward was a newborn. He was thirsty, and he was too polite to say so outright.

I smiled. "Edward, would you like for me to take you hunting?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Only if it's not an inconvenience for you."

I laughed. "Of course I will," I said, still smiling. I glanced at the clock. 2:47. Was that AM or PM? I went over to the window. AM. Good; we could leave without being stared at.

"Why can't we leave during the daylight?" Edward inquired.

_You'll see..._

_

* * *

_

Okay... that's all for now. Reviews, please?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!


	5. UPDATE!

**UPDATE:**

Sorry. This isn't a new chapter. Just an update. PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME! I swear I am going to update this story very soon! I had 3 chapters written, but I sort of deleted them off of my computer. Along with 3 chapters from another story and 5 one-shots... Needless to say, I was quite angry at myself.

So, if you have been following Better Than Fire, it is not abandoned! I will update very soon! I have the next chapter almost done! I just have to put the finishing touches on it! It's going to be good, I promise! (Not as good as the original version of it, but...) It involves the moment we have all been waiting for: Carlisle and Edward finally get together!

Sorry if I disappointed you by adding this, but I thought this was the best way to get the point across that I hadn't given up on this story!


	6. Interactions: Edward's POV

A/N: Okay, so this chapter took way too damn long, and I am so sorry! I wrote three AMAZING chapters, but then, I had a stupid moment and deleted an _entire folder_ from my computer. So, rewriting this one was a bitch. Anyway, hope this is worth the wait. Sorry if its not. I wrote this at 6 o'clock in the morning after not sleeping_ at all_.

* * *

I was running, but it felt more like flying. I should have been worried about hitting the trees but I was dodging them without thought. And the forest around me should have been reduced to nothing but a green blur considering the speed at which I was moving, but I could see them with perfect clarity. I turned my head to look at Carlisle as I ran, but he wasn't next to me. I halted immediately and spun around. Carlisle ran up and stopped beside me a few seconds later. He looked at me with a bit of surprise.

"You're very fast, even for one of us," he said. I couldn't help but smile - I liked the way that sounded, "us".

"So, you never did tell me what you did instead of hunting humans," I said. Carlisle smiled.

"I hunt animals, " he said without hesitation.

"That makes sense," I said, thinking out loud." I mean, if humans can kill animals for food, then why would it be so wrong for us to do the same?" He smiled, appreciating the fact that I understood his logic.

"Okay," he began. "Hunting is not difficult. It's natural for us, the ability to hunt is. Close your eyes." I looked at him warily. "Edward, trust me. Close your eyes." As he said this, he placed his hand over my eyes.

When he spoke again, his silky smooth voice had become unnaturally rough. "Now, listen to the forest around you. Hear where your prey is located." All I could hear was his rough voice and shaky breathing. "Feel the air moving around you. Feel which way it's moving from, where your prey is moving." All I could feel was as hand over my eyes and his breath caressing my face. "Sniff the air around you. Smell where you prey is." All I could smell was a sweet breath. He removed his hand from my eyes. "Now tell me, where is your prey?"

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by his honey ones staring into my red ones; they were a mirror my own - full of longing and desire. Suddenly, he turned away and began walking away from me. In his mind, he chastised himself.

_Hunting, Carlisle._ His mental voice was irritated - at himself. _We're supposed to be hunting! Why would I even think of him like… Besides, a young boy of 17 would never even think… God, I'm a monster for doing this to him. No matter what his mother said, I should have never agreed! He must hate me for putting him through this torture._

"Carlisle," I said softly, my voice full of hurt. How could be possibly think I hated him? Though he was nearly a hundred yards away, he heard me clearly and turned to look at me. I paused. Then, my voice became fervent as I began speaking again. "You're wrong. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And you are _not_ a monster for doing this. I'm glad you changed me. Living this eternal, torturous existence doesn't seem so bad when I look at you, because I know that my creator - my angel - _you_ will always be beside me."

Carlisle hesitated for maybe a sixteenth of a second before running back to me and placing his hands on either side of my face. He pulled me into him, causing his lips to crush against my own. A shiver ran through my body, and I pulled his body into mine, crushing my hips against his own. Carlisle groaned in satisfaction at the contact. He moved his hands down to my chest and pushed me against the nearest tree.

He pulled his lips free from mine and began kissing down my face, down my neck. I moaned, which caused him to chuckle against the skin of my throat. He began teasingly unbuttoning my shirt, leaving a trail of feather light kisses down my chest. When his lips reached the waistband of my pants, he undid those as well, never pausing the kisses. He then took took me into his mouth, playfully flicking his tongue over the tip of my now throbbing and sensitive erection. I whimpered as he repeated the action and slid his tongue along the shaft.

He suddenly stopped just as I was about to reach my tipping point and grabbed me roughly by my waist, pulling me down to the forest floor and onto my knees. Before I could react, he had slid himself into me. I cried out from the sheer gratification of having Carlisle inside of me. He moved slowly at first, teasing me again, but after a minute or two, it became too much for him. He increased the pace. I whimpered out a cry of pleasure as my arms buckled beneath me, ridding me of my prop and causing my cheek to be pressed against the ground. I felt Carlisle's arms pull me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing my back against his chest.

He began moving at a much faster pace, his hand pumping my erection at an even tempo; he was determined to bring me to climax first. And he did. My body began to quiver, and finally, I exploded, crying out and arching my back. He never paused in his pumping and thrusting. Moments later, Carlisle reached his own climax, pressing his teeth into my skin as he moaned in pleasure.

I rested my head against his shoulder as we both tried to regain steady breathing. The sun peeked out from behind the trees and kissed Carlisle's pale arms that were still wrapped around my waist. His skin sparkled as if a million diamonds were buried just beneath the surface. I turned my head to catch a glimpse of his sparkling face, and he was looking at me as well. I smiled and closed my eyes, burying my face in his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

* * *

Okay, so there you go. Hopefully now that I've gotten this one redone, I will be able to get back on the Carlisle/Edward writing bandwagon (whatever a bandwagon is)!

**REVIEW PLEASE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF!!!**


End file.
